El amor complicado, el corazón enrollado
by AleAmi
Summary: después de cinco años de matrimonio, el amor comienza a morir, que harán cada una de las pareja de esta historia para que el amor vulva a recuperarse, será cierto que el matrimonio mata el amor, los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.


El amor complicado, el corazón enrollado

Que tanto se puede confiar en la pareja, que tanto se puede creer las excusas de la pareja, que tanto se puede exigir a la pareja no tener un desliz.

Hace tanto tiempo que lo ve diferente, ya no es cariñoso, ya no le lleva una flor todas las noches, ya no la despierta a media noche para hacer el amor, menos la saca a cenar o llevar al cine, nada de nada; se queda sola en la casa, limpiando y viendo telenovelas mientras él disfruta unos tragos con amigos después del trabajo, es la excusa que le da cada vez que llega tarde; está cansada de tanto engaño, es lo que siente, es un engaño con otra mujer, pero no quiere ser la típica mujer casada que se queda esperando ingenuamente a su marido, aguantando las ganas de un arrebato pasional.

Se viste un vestido negro, ceñido, un poco más arriba de las rodillas, saca del cajón del tocador un labial rojo, hace tanto que no lo utiliza, así como las sombras y otros maquillajes. Su esposo llega, no encuentra a Sakura sentada en el sofá como siempre, va al cuarto, le ve bien vestida, provocativa, se quita el saco, y los zapatos

-¿a dónde vas?-. Pregunta, mientras se sienta en la cama para quitarse las medias.

-¿es lo único qué vas a decir?, a donde voy, Sasuke pensé que quizás dirías, te vez hermosa con ese vestido o que se yo, como sea voy a salir con unas amigas

Sasuke se levanta de la cama con una expresión de pocos amigos

-¡estas loca! saldrás con tus amigas con esas fachas y menos a esta hora, eres mi mujer, no debes dar mal ejemplo, recuerda que soy una figura publica.

Se queda muda, su mente se queda en blanco, no aguanta tanto reproche de un marido que no la atiende como es debido, en cambio debe atenerse a cometer una estupidez, mientras este está con otra mujer haciendo no se cuantas cosas en a sus espalda, burlándose de ella, mira el frasco de perfume que le regalo en el primer aniversario, un frasco vacio, un frasco que ante significaba mucho ahora solo es un frasco vacio como el corazón de ella, agarra el frasco, mira a su esposo aun con el seño fruncido.

-esta bien amor, esta bien, si tu lo dices, no me iré con mis amigas-. Aprieta fuertemente el frasco entre sus manos, tanto es el odio que siente por él en este momento que rompe el vidrio haciéndose varias heridas en la mano, deja caer los pedazos de vidrios que aun le queda en la mano. Se encierra en el baño.

Sasuke golpea la puerta exigiendo a Sakura que la abra, ella se mete en la bañera pensando que quizás en ese lugar pueda protegerse del maltrato sentimental, se tapa los oídos con las manos para no escuchar los gritos que tanto le duele, comienza a llorar.

-¡Maldita sea Sakura, abre la maldita puerta!-. Grita colérico-. ¡me tienes arto, me largo!-. Agarra el saco y sale del cuarto zumbando la puerta; al poco rato sale del baño aun llorando, coge el teléfono inalámbrico y marca temblorosamente al número de la casa de su amiga, varios repiques, nadie contesta, tranca el teléfono, mira a su alrededor, recordando los momentos felices que paso con su ya perdido Sasuke, tan solo pocos recuerdos, se pregunta cómo su relación llego hacer tan conflictiva, se acuesta en la cama en forma fetal mientras llora amargamente.

A media noche llega Sasuke, estuvo caminando por horas pensando en los pocos años que lleva casado con Sakura, no puede negar que la ama, pero su amor se está extinguiendo poco a poco, le da la razón a su pare cuando le dijo "el matrimonio mata al amor", cuánta razón le da ahora, sube al cuarto, entra cautelosamente, ve a su esposa dormida, nota la mano herida, quisiera curarla pero no se atreve a tocarla.

Al amanecer, Sakura despierta con los ojos hinchados y un dolor de cabeza que no aguanta, se levanta y sale del cuarto, no le extraña no encontrar a Sasuke, se acostumbro a la soledad, se mira en el espejo del pasillo, no se dio cuenta que durmió con aquel vestido, se peina un poco el cabello con las manos, sale de la casa, dispuesta a buscar a otro que la quiera.

Sasuke llega a la casa mas temprano de lo normal, llama a Sakura, pero no contesta, revisa toda la casa, no la encuentra. Sakura llega a eso como a las nueve, ve a Sasuke sentando en la sal viendo televisión, lo saluda, no recibe nada, ni un regaño por no hacer nada, por llegar tarde.

-Sasuke.

-lárgate de mi vista, sabes me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo.

Sube las escaleras sin poder evitar que las lagrimas salgan, se sienta en unos de los escalones, la respiración se le acorta, ve todo negro, su vida se ve toda negra, su vida sin Sasuke no es nada. Sasuke se levanta va hasta la escalera, primera vez que la ve tan deprimida, se acerca ella lentamente, Sakura, le mira y lo abraza por el cuello.

-no me dejes, sin ti no se que sería de mi vida, trate de olvidarte, pero ni puedo engañarte, Sasuke por favor, te lo suplico no me dejes.

-suéltame, ya no te amo, ya no te necesito, mi amor por ti se murió

Sakura lo suelta lentamente, corre hasta el cuarto, se encierra en el baño con llave, busca una tijera, utiliza el filo y comienza a cortarse las venas.

La enfermera revisa que la intravenosa este bien puesta y los aparatos funcionen correctamente, anota unas cuantas cosas en la libreta y sale de la habitación, Sasuke sostiene la mano de Sakura, unas cuantas lagrimas ruedan por su mejilla.

Naruto, el mejor amigo de la pareja llega cansando al hospital, va hasta la recepción

-donde esta la habitación Sakura Haruno.

- la ciento cinco dos pisos arriba

Naruto le da las gracias y sube por las escaleras. Sako se levanta de la silla y camina hasta la ventana, en eso entra Naruto, Sasuke se voltea a verlo

-¿cómo esta?

-mejor, el doctor dice que en dos días saldrá de alta, quiere que el psiquiatra la examine

Naruto se sienta en la silla y agarra la mano de Sakura.

-¿qué paso con ustedes?, se veían tan felices

-el amor acaba Naruto

-te deje el camino libre porque pensé que la harías feliz, pero me equivoque

-¿piensas quitármela?, estas casado Hinata

-lo se, y la amo, Hinata es mi vida, pero si no hubiera dejado que te quedaras con ella la historia sería otra, no crees Sasuke, no la abandones por ahora esta frágil

-lo se, no tienes que decírmelo, vamos a tomar un café.

-tienes mucho que explicar.

-¡no me dejes! desesperada Sakura-. ¡te amo, te amo! al suelo, ve como desaparece en la lejanía, despierta sudorosa, mira la habitación, nada lo reconoce, se quita todo lo que tiene encima, trata de levantarse, se cae al suelo, con la ayuda de la cama se levanta, vuelve a sentar, mira su muñeca vendada, comienza a recordar los gritos desesperantes de Sasuke, vuelve a levantarse, se tambalea un poco hasta llegar a la puerta, abre no ve a nadie, sigue caminando. Naruto y Sasuke aparecen el en momento en que Sakura camina tambaleándose, pálida.

-Sakura-. Corre hasta ella y la carga

-perdóname, perdóname

-hablaremos de eso después, tienes que recuperarte

Después de unos días, Sakura y Sasuke se divorciaron.


End file.
